


Hiding Behind a Bush?

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lianne is looking for Liam. Liam would rather not be found. Written for prompt #10 (grab your heart we need to leave) from 31_days at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Behind a Bush?

Lianne took a moment to breathe in the cool air around her, as she passed through the gardens in search of her errant brother. Uncle Gareth wanted to speak to Liam, and instead of giving the task to a page or a servant, he had asked her. Partially because she was good at finding her brother and partially because he knew she was not a social butterfly like Vania and would appreciate the respite from the ballroom.

If finding Liam was difficult, which wasn't likely, she would get to enjoy the clear summer evening for a bit at least.

She found her brother sitting on a bench, half-concealed by bushes. He also looked completely miserable, she noted as she came upon him. "Since when do you hide behind bushes and spy on pretty girls?" she asked quietly.

Liam yelped and nearly toppled off the bench. "_Lia!_" he complained, drawing the sound of her nickname out into a whine.

"Oh, stop that." She was about to pass on the message she'd been given, when she realized what he was watching. A redheaded girl, wearing the brown tunic and trousers of a Rider, was laughing at something her companion—a big, fair-skinned redhead—was saying. They were close enough that Lianne could see them, but far enough away that she couldn't hear what was said.

The girl turned briefly toward them and Lianne recognized her: Alinna of Trebond. The young lady was a very good shot with a crossbow and had ridden with the Queen's Ladies last year for a time. "Why are you stalking Lady Alinna?" she asked her brother, confused.

Liam rested his elbows on his knees and then his chin in his hands. "I am _not_ stalking her, Lianne. I only wanted to talk to her, but I found her here with…him."

She sighed and patted her elder brother's shoulder. "You told me you'd had a falling-out with someone—it was her, wasn't it?"

He nodded reluctantly. "A while ago. I hadn't gotten the chance to see her until now!" he hissed, furious. It wasn't likely he was angry over the end of a relationship, but more likely over being rejected for someone else.

Lianne shook her head. "Clearly, the lady doesn't want your attention any longer," she told him; speaking bluntly sometimes was the only way to get through to Liam, "or you would have gotten to speak to her."

He blinked at her, plainly bewildered. He was not used to being turned down by a girl; his title, his looks, and his charm had always worked for him. 

"Some ladies can say 'no' to you, Liam, you know. Come on, big brother—Uncle Gareth wants you for something." She hooked her arm firmly through his and drew him up onto his feet. "You'll get over it soon enough."


End file.
